Roses for my Rose
by TinkerBell675
Summary: Rose has finally killed Dimitri, But some things dont stay dead. How will Rose cope with so much drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy **

It's been six months since I killed Dimitri, and yet my heart still aches for him. Lissa was there when everything went down she was so traumatized I sent her to collage with Christian so she could have a chance at happiness whereas she can't be happy with me.

You see I'm on a mission to kill every last Strigoi for taking away my love, my future and my life.

I've been travailing through Europe so far, but right now I'm in London its like a Strigoi breeding ground, I must have killed over seventy this week and I've been here over a month, but the numbers keep growing.

It's a Tuesday night and I'm in my usual Saloon bar its called The Watering Hole. The bar has a western theme to it with everything made out of wood, the bar tenders also dress like their back in the western time with their embarrassing cowboy hats.

I don't know why I torture myself coming here but I suppose I'm still trying to hold onto the life I could have had with Dimitri.

Its 9:15 and there's no sign of Strigoi YET only the local blood whores, dressed up in their old western dresses with their boobs trying to escape, their faces are caked with make up which mack them look like Barbie dolls, also their hairs tied up to show their unforgivable scars and bruised necks.

It's been about an hour and I've watched twelve different blood whores come and go, I've also drank enough to make my head spin. My stomach started to grow sick, but I'm not sure if it's the drinks. I slowly left the Saloon where my stomach grew sicker in protest.

As I rounded the corner of the Saloon before I had time to react on the over grown nausea my body slammed into the wall of the bar, Before I fell to the floor I quickly steadied myself gripping my silver stake in my right hand which is always strapped to my waist.

The Strigoi lunged towards me, I dodged him scrapping my stake across his forearm he winced at the pain. We circled each other waiting for an attack keeping his heart out of my view, I stared straight into his red ringed eyes, he had short blonde hair, he was very muscular therefore that would have made him a Dhampire when he changed.

He grew bored of waiting for me to close the distance. He throw him self towards me, I pushed him with all my force into the saloon wall, as I went to plunge my stake through his heart he spoke to me with sorrow but not for his sake.

"If you kill me their just going to keep coming back with more."

I remember one of the first lessons Dimitri taught me 'Never Hesitate' but he new something so I kept my grip across his chest keeping him pinned to the wall with my stake hovering over his heart.

"What are you talking about?" I said slowly through gritted teeth.

"You… Your on the wanted list, you've been going around town killing many of us, so they sent me to kill you." He spat the last words out at me.

I stared into his red ringed eyes, smirked at him and slit his throat, he screamed at the top of his lunges sending shivers through my body.

"Tell me something I don't know, SCUM like you have been coming after me for weeks saying the same BULLSHIT. Your wasting my time."

I sliced his throat again, then finally jabbing my stake through his heart. I watched his body become lifeless then removed my stake and let his body drop to the floor. As I rounded the corner I heard a familiar voice moaning into a cell phone.

"ROSE!" she shut the cell phone and rushed over to me. "I knew it had to be you, you always leave a mess of bodies around, but what are you doing here, why are you …" She mumbled on.

"Sydney, why are you in London? I mean it's nice to see a friendly face." I interrupted her rant.

"I got transferred over; they couldn't keep up with the bodies, so they sent me in. Why didn't you tell me you were on a killing spree?"

"I thought you were in Russia, anyway there's a present down there." I pointed to the turn were I just killed the Strigoi.

"ROSE." She yelled giving up with me, but before I had time to defend myself she slipped around the turn were the body was, but within two minutes she was back.

"So, what you doing tonight?" she asked me casually.

"The usual…Hunting." As the last word came out my mouth, the strongest feeling of nausea came over me. There must be more then one Strigoi, but the streets were empty.

There've circled us.

As a reflex skill I through Sydney behind me, so she was between me and the saloon wall. I waited with tense muscles in silence for them to appear, a long minute passed and still nothing, however the nausea was still there.

"Rose, what's going on?" Sydney whispered in a shaky voice.

"SHHH." I hissed through gritted teeth. I listened for any sound of movement.

A figure appeared through the shadows and fog across the street. She was tall, 5ft 9 or taller, she had short brown hair in a pixie style, she was very slim, and as she got closer I could see her pale skin and burning red eyes glaring at me. My only goal now was to make sure Sydney stays safe.

"Rose Heatherway, I've heard much about you. You can relax I'm not here to harm you." She said in a beautiful voice as she smiled warmly at me but her eyes said something else. I stayed tense and ready to attack.

"Hmmmm… Dimki taught you well." She studied me "too well."

I was frozen, not bothered as she looked me over like a piece of meat, I was frozen because only Dimitri's close friends and family call him by that name. She must have noticed my reaction to his name but continued anyway.

"As I said I'm no harm to you, but others are. I'm here as a favour to my old friend, I'm here to help you."

"I don't want help from a dirty blood Strigoi. Your all the same just looking for your next feed, looking to take peoples life's away from them just like you did with Dimitri. You're the reason for most of the deaths, you're the reason Dimitri's dead and you're the reason I can't be with him!" I was on the edge of a break down; I felt Sydney's hand on my back attempting to calm me down.

"If you don't want my help well then fine, you will die and you well be with Dimki, swimming with the fishes." She gave me one more venomous stare and left. The nausea slowly slipped away.

I made sure it was safe before I walked Sydney home she lived in a posh hotel so I decided to go home.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment preparing myself to battle with the door. I put my key in the door, struggling to get the damn thing open. I felt paranoid as I heard laughter.

Someone opened the door from the other side.

Adrian stood there smirking at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I shouted in surprise.

"Just wanted to see if my little dhampire was still alive." He bowed "It wasn't easy trying to find."

"That gives you no reason to break into my apartment GET OUT!" I ordered. To my surprise he just walked out and closed the door behind him. I didn't really want Adrian to leave I missed him, I was just mad at the amount of death threats I've got today.

"KNOCK"

"Can I come back in now?" He asked saddened. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you knocked so I suppose to can." I answered smiling to myself. I really was glad to see Adrian we had became so close since I meet him at the ski resort. He walked in with a smirk on his face that I missed so much.

"Well, do I get a hug for old time's sake..?" I just stared at him and he became uneasy. "I mean you've been on your own for so long I just thought…"

I cut him off by pulling him into my arms. I nestled my head into his chest while he breathed in the fragrance from my hair.

We sat for two hours straight talking about the academy, the trouble I use to get into and Lissa, but he never once mentioned Dimitri. It turns out that Adrian's rented an apartment a block away from me. The conversation started to dull and there was nothing left to talk about.

"So, do you want to watch a film or something? I mean you can stay over tonight if you'd like." He looked at me surprised.

"my oh my, Rose Heatherway just invited me to stay, well I cant turn that down."

"Don't get to happy were not having sex, it's too dangerous to walk home now." He snickered as he pictured it.

I didn't really want Adrian to leave I've been lonely far to long I don't know if I could take it anymore. I even stopped watching Lissa in her heard because it hurt to see her happy with Christian.

I lent forward of the sofa to reach for the film I rented which was under the coffee table, I handed it to him and he raised his eyebrows but put it into the DVD player anyway.

"If I may ask, since when are you into Romance films?"

"Well I'm not I just saw Lissa and Christian go watch it when it came out."

"I get it, you miss her. Why don't you just come home?"

Home wasn't there for me anymore not without Dimitri. He realised I wasn't going to answer so he put the DVD on. The film began and Adrian slowly put his arm around me scared I would reject him but instead I nestled myself into the side of his body.

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I was in my room tucked in my bed with my odd bedding. I looked around confused; I glanced at the digital clock on my dresser, which is really old and unstable like everything in my apartment. It's 13:00, so I slowly walked to the living room which is just through my bedroom door.

Adrian was fast a sleep on the sofa so I walked over quietly, and then jumped on him he grabbed me and shouted.

"What the hell! You could have given me a heart attack." He was clearly not amused but I couldn't stop myself from laughing his face was legendary.

"oh. You think that's funny do you?" He grabbed me pulling me into his lap. He put me in a hold I couldn't brake out of. So I looked over my shoulder at him and he stared into my eyes. He lent forward at the same time I did and we kissed, it was passionate but not as good as Dimirti's. He started to add some tongue and I accepted. He put my back down on the sofa and started kissing my neck and collar bone undoing the buttons on my black shirt. His hand slowly trailed up my leg, along my inner thigh and paused when he reached in my skirt on top of my underwear. I felt thrilled at the heat coming off both of us. He slipped my shirt off, unclipping my bra with one hand. He started to suck on my nipple, while his hand was rubbing against my underwear. I started feeling wetness increase between my legs. I surrendered to the hot feeling of wanting more, I grabbed his top and ripping it off over his head throwing it across the room. His hand began to slowly creep into my underwear, I couldn't be patient anymore I needed him inside me. I pressed my fingers into his back guiding him to come closer. I felt two of his finger enter me, I tried to pull him closer but then the door swung open, and we froze. I glanced at the intruder he was so beautiful with his hair pulled back into a pony tail and his gorgeous brown eyes horrified at the scene.

It was Dimitri…

**Please review my first book :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have any idea's you'd like me to add to the story REVIEW!**

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

I inhaled deeply trying to recover myself. I pushed Adrian off of me, and I continued staring at Dimitri counting the time as it went passed. Dimitri is NOT a Strigoi, but how?

Adrian quickly gathered his T-shirt and slid past Dimitri Disappearing down the hall. CHICKEN I was screaming in my head.

The only thing stopping me from running into his arms was the fact that this was an exceedingly awkward situation and trust me I know awkward situations.

Dimitri slowly closed the door while I quickly put on my shirt, he sat on the sofa next to me were that dick munch Adrian was previously.

He looked into my eyes and spoke.

"Roza, you moved on its understandable." It felt so good to hear him say my name again, but I went to protest and he held a finger to my mouth.

"Let me finish. It's been six months since our last meeting." He paused, finding it hard to talk about. "And well you didn't think too much of me then." He paused again. "Oh Roza, how I've missed you."

I couldn't hold myself anymore I throw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He pulled me closer to him to comfort me.

"Rose, why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

"I've been trying to accept the truth that you're dead. The last time I saw you, you were in that forest in France, dead, I saw it." I thought I was going mad; I did kill him I made sure of it.

"You did kill me Rose… and thank you, you remembered what I wanted." I pulled away from him and looked at him confused.

"What are you?" I was suppose to sound confused but it just came across disgusted. He laughed at my reaction.

"Well you left me in that forest and two days had past and a spirit user came across me he brought me back to life."

"Wait, wait." I interrupted "that still doesn't answer the question. What are you?" I asked him slowly.

I am what you are. What I was before. Half vampire, half human." He looked so thrilled saying this.

"Okay, one minute." I needed time to take this in. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I forgot how close we were and my heart thumped in song.

"So this means your bound to 'this' spirit user."

"I was, yes."

"You were?" I asked. I needed to know everything.

"Yes, to bring a Strigoi back to life and even turning him back into a dhampire used a lot of his power. I spent three days trying to help him recharge his power; I even searched for other spirit users. I owed him for returning my life, but sadly while I was out a Strigoi found him, I tried to get back as quickly as I could. I could feel the pain, I could see him being murdered, the life living him. It felt like apart of me died with him." He punched the back of the sofa it was so full of hatred his fist went through the sofa. "Sorry."

"Forget about it, its shit anyway." I put my hand on his leg to comfort him. "I know what it's like, trying to get there as fast as you can but you can't push your legs fast enough, knowing you're not going to make it. I feel Lissa everyday she's depressed again and I'm not there to help." I looked towards the window and it was slowly getting dark

We were silent until he asked the question I was dreading.

"So, your with Adrian?" I was hoping for a black hole to open in the ground and swallow me whole.

"No, he sort of tracked me down and hasn't left."

"I know I couldn't find you but I got Adrian's number he told me you were here. I'm surprised he didn't tell you I was coming." I felt something boil up inside me.

"WHAT? That stupid fucking dick, he set me up so when you came I would be with him. He thought that you would leave when you saw us together. I'm going to Fucking kill him." I exploded. He knew how much I love Dimitri, I how much I was hurting everyday. I stood up and stomped over to my stake.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked concerned

"I'm going to kill him." I walked towards the door. Dimitri jumped up from the sofa and in my way to the door.

"Forget about him I'm here now. Nothing can come between us now." He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer, I fought hard to resist. "Stop I have to go."

"Why don't you want me?" He looked so sad.

"Yes, but Adrian." I answered frustrated. I pushed his hands off of me and reached for the door.

"Rose, calm down."

"I can't until Adrian gets what he deserves." I shouted at him. I was on the verge of braking something. He put his arms around me to restrain me. This brought back a thrilling memory of the cabin. I stopped struggling and took a deep breath. If Adrian was here to see my aura it was Black just like his heart.

"Comrade?" I asked

"Yes Rose?" He answered with a smile.

"Does this remind you of something?" I could see his face light up with the memory.

"Yes Roza it does." He relisted his hold around me and lent in to kiss me, when a tremendous feeling of nausea came over me and made my knees weak I bowed to the power it had over me, I grabbed Dimitri for support. I picked my stake off the floor, where I dropped it in the struggle with Dimitri.

"Rose what's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"There here!" I struggled to answer while I was bending over myself from the nausea.

"Who Rose? Who's here?" He asked even more panicked.

"Strigoi." I managed to choke out. My body gave into the nausea and I felt my body fall to the floor and my eyes close.

I woke up on the cheep cold wooden floor in my living room. I slowly stood up and yawned, and then realization hit me hard in the face. There was several bodies around were I was lying. I searched the apart aggressively screaming Dimitri's name at the top of my lungs.

My door swung open and Adrian was standing there. He studied the scene horrified.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked terrified.

"Fuck off." I screamed. "Get out. Get out." I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. He was banging violently on the door but I blocked him out of my head while I thought the situations through.

_Okay, first I pass out during a Strigoi invasion, I wake up and Dimitri's gone, there's a possibilities I've lost him again. Think positive._ I told myself._ THERE IS NO POSITIVE, FUCK__._

I ran to the bathroom and vomited at the thought of losing him again. How can I have him back and lose him in the same day. I lifted my head from the sink and washed my face roughly with cold water. I looked up to see my reflection in the cracked mirror and there was writing written in blood across the mirror, I cupped my hand over my mouth and I studied the message.

If you want to save your beloved, you can trade your life for his.

Tomorrow 00:00 hours,

Daring street.

I knew what I had to do. I ran to my room and put on something a little more comfortable to wear. My black T-shirt, long black leggings for flexibility and my black Nike trainers. I went to the living room in hope of finding my stake. The morning light shun through the window reflecting of something under the sofa. I reached under the sofa and wrapped my fingers around it, it was hard and cold I pulled it out to discover it was a stake but not mine. The stake had the initials DB engraved into it, Dimitri's. I attached it to my waist and headed for the door.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Review please. **


End file.
